A Lunar Eclipse
by IgniteMyFlame
Summary: But there was something wierd, something out of order. It didn't make sense. She was the lightness, he was the darkness…but together, they created the perfect match….A Lunar Eclipse. BELLA/EDWARD….LEMONS W WRITER…RATED M FOR MATURE!


LOOK DOWN TO SKIP THE POEM.

Passion By: Evanescence

_I am burning with the desire to hold you close  
To trace the skin under those clothes  
I woke up wanting to feel your lips on mine  
To caress your hand  
And make your body so close against mine  
I guess time really does go by so fast and I miss you already  
Come carry me  
Fill me with the love you gave  
Whisper the words you once uttered  
Kiss me fast but make it slow  
Maybe stop but don't go  
Ignite this flame a bit further_

**Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story! Hope I don't disappoint. **

Bella Swan lived an ordinary life, in an ordinary town, in an ordinary house, and did ordinary things that all kids at the age of 17 does.

But something was out of order...she just couldn't place her finger on it.

She peered around, scouting the perimeter of her home. Nothing was out of order. All the pictures were on the right places, and the couch didn't seem out of order, and all the utensils were exactly in the places that she put them. She wasn't sure if it was benign or not.

So what was it?

Bella sighed as she entered her rusty truck. She was being paranoid, was all. She tossed around her chestnut hair.

Bella was 5'6, with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes. She was fairly skinny, but God had been gracious to her through out her puberty stages. Her breasts were a C-cup, and her ass big, but not to big. She dressed normally, but liked to go extravagant sometimes.

Today, Bella's hair was down, as usual. She wore a gray and white striped t-shirt, with a gray cardigan over it. She was wearing a purple dream catcher necklace. On the bottom, she wore skinny jeans, black, and finished off the outfit was light blue flats.

...

I entered the school in a hurry, because had just entered at the late bell. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and bumped into someone just as I was about to turn the corner.

"Hey, watch it." A deep voice said, startling me.

"Sorry." I said fast, not bothering to look at who it was. I've never been late before, maybe tactic would kick in today.

A hand grabbed my wrist.

"And where is a pretty lady like you going today?" He said. Oh, it was Edward.

Everyone in the small high school knew Edward Cullen. Not for his need of edification...wait...actually, yeah. You either feared him, wanted to be him, or with him. He was the school hottie, but also the bad boy. He skipped most his classes, cursed at his teachers, but mostly, he was known for his anger problem. (Or his "tot hod bod!:, quoted by Tanya, school slut.) Never get him angry. Trust me.

"Class." I replied, trying to go around him.

"C'mon, there's only a little less than a half hour left, wouldn't want to interrupt your class in the middle of a lesson?" He said, trying to sound innocent. I've never accompanied him before...I wondered why girls like him. He had a strong set jaw, with fairly pale skin. He had pink, pouty lips, and green piercing eyes. Upon his head was a tumble of bronze hair, a mess on his sculptured head.

"I think I'll pass." I said sternly, hoping he would get the idea.

He backed away, his hands up in surrender.

"But you'll see me again. Hope you don't die of waiting." He said, spitting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I doubt that." I called out, but my voice echoed in the empty hall.

**SO THAT'S IT! THANKS! Lol, but please please please review, it's greatly appreciated. Ill be posting whenever I can, but reviewers are my motivations. Im a 14 year old obsessed with Twilight. Any smut will be written by my older cousin, and it'll be underlined. **

**By the way, I know this chapter isn't very good, it's rushed and I cut it off short. I promise future chapters will meet your standards! I think the chapters will by around 2000 words, a little more or a little less. Chapters will be posted around 1 every week or 2 weeks, but I really dont know! I'll try to get them out whenever I can!**

**REVIEW! Lol sorry. **


End file.
